Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a gateway, a base station, a communication node, a communication system, and methods of controlling the gateway, the base station and the communication node. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a technique to use a femto system defined by 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) so as to realize remote IP (Internet Protocol) access from a macro network.